Internet advertising has gained significant popularity in recent years. Internet users frequently search the internet for products and services of interest. In turn, advertisers rely extensively on the internet to target audiences interested in the products and services that the advertisers offer. An example of internet advertising is the presentation of advertisements to users in response to users' searches for topics of interest using a website, e.g., www.google.com. In response to the user's query string containing one or more search keywords, the website can present results as well as advertisements pertaining to the query string. The advertisements can be received from advertisers. Another example of internet advertising is the presentation of advertisements on websites that users view. For example, an automobile manufacturer, e.g., Nissan, can display advertisements related to Nissan brand automobiles on websites such as www.cars.com. The publishers of the websites can obtain financial benefit for displaying the advertisers' products while the advertisers can target audiences that frequently view the contents of the website.